Tres Días
by vicky5
Summary: Si quieres ganar lucha. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ahora Shinichi tiene tres días para cambiar el destino de la persona que ama.


**Advertencia:** Detective Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.  
  
**N/A:**Este es un U/A (Universo Alternativo) lo que singnifica que utilizaré a los personajes de Gosho Aoyama en otra historia diferente. La fanfic no será muy largo y ya lo tengo planificado asi que si quereis los capítulos a dejar reviews!!.  
Ultimamente estoy obsesionada con los grupos _Do as infinity_, _BoA _ y la canción _Dreams come true_ de _S.E.S._. Me pregunto si alguien sabrá de que estoy hablando (risas).   
  


  
Tres Días  
by Vicky  


  
  
Prólogo: El día que te perdí. 

  
  
_** En ocasiones dejamos que el afecto... se vaya sin decirlo.   
  
En ocasiones dejamos nuestro amor... ir sin expresarlo,  
  
En ocasiones no podemos escontrar las palabras... para decir nuestros sentimientos.  
  
Especialmente hacia aquellos... que nosotros queremos más.**_  
  


  


* * *

  
  
"Kudo, me gustas."   
  
Shinichi miró a Sisho y analizó la situación. Sisho era una de las chicas más inteligentes y populares de el instituto desde que llegó hace un mes. Era simpática... realmente nunca había pensado seriamente en chicas. Por alguna extraña razón no había tenido ningún interés en tener novia como todos los chicos de su edad querían, pero el tenía diecisiete años y... ¿No sería lo normal?.   
  
Después de todo no había nadie...   
  
Ran   
  
_Duda._  
¿Por qué había pensado en ella ahora? No es como si le gustara o nada parecido ¿verdad? Aunque tenia que admitirlo ella era especial para él. Ella era... bien... su amiga de la infancia... ella era... su mejor amiga... y su... su...bueno ella era Ran.   
  
Solo Ran.   
  
"Kudo?" Sisho interrumpió sus pensamientos todavía un poco avergonzada "¿Y bien?"  
  
Shinichi sacudió su cabeza cuando la imagen de Ran sonriendo apareció repentinamente en su cabeza ¿Qué me ocurre?   
  
"¿Estás bien Ku-?"   
  
Shinichi asintió "Si es... estoy bien." Parezco estúpido ¿Por qué estaré pensando esto ahora?   
  
'Ding Dong' La campana que marcaba el fin del descanso sonó.   
  
"Puedes responderme cuando terminen las clases." Sisho se dió la vuelta hacia su clase y Shinichi la miró desaparecer en la distancia.   
  
_Shinichi...¿Dónde está tu corazón?_   


______________

  
"...ichi...Shinichi...¡Shinichi!" Ran estaba en frente de Shinichi agitando una mano ante él. Él había estado pensando todo la mañana dentro de su mundo y había llegado a una conclusión.   
Una conclusion muy importante se permitía añadir.   
  
Shinichi enrojeció al ver a Ran en frente de él. Su cara a milímetros de la suya. "Na..nani?.."   
  
Ran suspiró resignada "Te he estado llamando los últimos cinco minutos ¡atontado! La clase ha terminado y Sonoko nos espera en la puerta principal."   
  
Shinichi miró ha otro lado evitando los ojos de Ran "Ah...este ... No puedo ir ahora. Tengo... algunos asuntos pendientes..."   
  
Ran miró con una mirada no muy convencida a Shinichi _¿Asuntos?_, le había conocido desde que tenía memoria y sabía perfectamente cuando le ocultaba algo. Ran suspiró _¿qué más da?_ "Vale, como quieras..."   
  
Shinichi vió a Ran salir de la clase y soltó la respiración que no sabía había estado manteniendo. Ran sospechaba. Le conocía demasiado bien y en ocasiones sabía que podía saber exactamente en que estaba pensando igual que él con ella.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo las palabras habían dejado de ser necesarias para comunicarse entre los dos. Con una mirada o un gesto podían entenderse a la perfección. Incluso cuando no hacían nada y estaban en silencio no les resultaba incómodo podían estar así horas simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro en absoluta complicidad. A veces había estado seguro de que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. No importa lo lejos que estuviesen el uno del otro.  
  
Shinichi se sonrojó _¿desde cuando me ha vuelto así de cursi?_  
  
Miró a su reloj de pulsera "7:30 p.m." Sisho debía de estar al llegar.   
  
"Kudo?" Shinichi vió como Sisho entraba a la clase. "Y...¿Ya has decidido?"   
  
Shinichi miró a Sisho directamente a los ojos con decisión. "Si."   


______________

  
"¡Estúpido Kudo!" Sonoko gruño enfadada. "¡Dos bellezas esperándole y todo lo que se le ocurre es que tiene algunos asuntos que atender!" Exclamó indignada.   
  
"No le des importancia. Seguro que tiene algo importante que hacer..." Intentó calmar a su amiga.   
  
"¡Para de defenderle como si fuera tu querido marido, solo porque estes enamorada de él no tienes porque defenderle siempre!" Sonoko interrumpió.   
  
Ran se sonrojó "¡¡Si- Silencio!!. ¡No es así para nada!"   
  
Sonoko sonrió burlonamente "Si si, seguro..."   
  
"¡¡Sonoko!!" Ran gritó en una mezcla de enfado y verguenza.   
  
"¿Uh?" La atención de Sonoko de repente se centró en las manos de su mejor amiga "Ran, ¿Dónde están tus cosas de Karate?"   
  
Ran miró sus manos dandosé cuenta de que no llevaba su equipo de karate. "Mierda."   


______________

  
"¿Por qué?"   
  
"¿Eh?" Shinichi no esperaba esa pregunta.   
  
Sisho explicó "Quiero decir... no estás saliendo con nadie... ¿O es que te gusta alguien?"   
  
Shinichi sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas "Bueno...su ... supongo que sí..."   
  
La chica sonrió tristemente "¿Es Mouri?"   
  
Él casi no cae al suelo "¿Có- Cómo lo has...?"   
  
Sisho contestó conociendo la pregunta de ante mano "He visto como la miras, de hecho... sólo la miras a ella. Todo el instituto os conoce como la parejita... pero"   
  
Shinichi se sonrojó profundamente ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo se había propuesto hacerle pasar vergüenza?   
  
She dió un suspiro y continuó "...Pero de todas formas quería intentarlo..."   
  
Shinichi miró a Sisho con compasión "Miyano..."   
  
"Kudo..." Interrumpió ella. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías abrazarme?" Aunque lo había dicho sonriendo sus ojos estaban cristalinos.   
  
"..."   
  
"Lo- Lo siento no debería haberlo pedido... adios..." Sisho se dispuso a irse.   
  
_Adios...Kudo._   


______________

  
Ran paseó a través de los pasillos del instituto, disfrutando del precioso atardecer que se veía más alla de las ventanas y sintiendose en paz. Le encantaban las tardes del verano, cuando los últimos rayos de sol anaranjados bañaban el paisaje y la brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles. Si Shinichi lo hubiera sabído se hubiera reído de ella llamandola romántica, ella sonrió pensándolo.   
  
Acercándose a la clase oyó voces que venían de dentro. Extraño. ¿Todavía hay alguien a estas horas?.   
  
Ran paró congelada en la puerta   
  
_Shin...ichi...?_   


______________

  
Shinichi tomó la mano de Sisho parándola. Ella se dió la vuelta sorprendida.   
  
El chicó habló con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro "¿Podría tener el honor de abrazarla?"   
  
Sisho sonrió "Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías."   
  
él pusó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros queriendo confortarla cuando oyó un sonido desde la puerta y miró. Entonces la vió.   
  
_No_   
  
Cunado sus ojos se encontraron Ran corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dolía. Demasiado.   
  
Ella huhía de la clase.   
  
Huía jejos de Shinichi...   
  
...lejos del dolor.   
  
"¡Ran! ¡¡espera!!" Shinichi gritó desde lejos, seguir a Ran estaba siendo realmente difícil.   
  
_¡Malditos entranamientos de Karate!_   
  
Ran corría por la calles. Sus vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Entonces oyó a Shinichi gritar aterrorizado. Como nunca le había oído.   
  
Shinichi abrió sus ojos ampliamente percatándose del coche que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Ran.  
  
El corazón le dió un vuelco.  
  
"¡¡¡Ran!!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!"   
  
Ran sólo fue capaz de darse la vuelta y poner los brazos delante de su rostro en un acto reflejo antes de que el coche la alcanzara.   
  
_El tiempo se congeló._   
  
Shinichi corrió deseperadamente desde demasiado lejos.   
  
_oh Dios... Ran..._   


______________

  
"¡¡Por favor dense prisa!!" Shinichi soltó el teléfono móvil que impactó contra el asfalto sin esperar por una respuesta.   
  
Shinichi se arrodilló al lado de Ran. Antes de que el lo supiera estaba lamando a una ambulancia mientras corría hacia Ran, ni siquiera recordaba haber marcado el número del hospital. Oía su corazón latir en sus oídos ensordecedoramente.   
  
_Miedo._   
  
No había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba compulsivamente. Estaba tan asustado.   
  
A primera vista podía decir que se encontraba en un estado grave. Ella tenía un brazo roto, su piel estaba llena de cortes que sangraban libremente y él estaba casi absolutamente seguro de que había sufrido daños internos.   
  
Él estendió la mano temblorosamente hacia ella pero se detuvo temblorosamente antes de tocarla "Ra...Ran...?" Preguntó con una voz temblorosa, casi como la de un niño pequeño.   
  
"Shin...Shinichi?" Ella murmuró.   
  
Shinichi sonrió entre nervioso y aliviado al oir el sonido de su voz, su corazón dando golpes contra su pecho.   
  
"Shi...Shinichi" su voz tembló débilmente. "Tengo tanto frío..."   
  
Shinichi sintió pánico ante las palabras de Ran, "Ran, por favor agunta. La ambulancia llegará aquí enseguida." había intentado mantener el tono de su voz calmado para que Ran no pudiera sentir su nerviosismo, pero falló miserablemente.   
  
Ran miró a Shinichi dulcemente con sus ojos medio cerrados. "No...No llegará a tiempo Shinichi... no puedo... seguir..."   
  
"¡¡Estúpida!!¡deja de decir tonterías! cuando te recuperes te llevaré a donde quieras ¿vale?" Shinichi dijo más bien intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no las dejó escapar.   
  
"Shinichi... ¿Sabías...que siempre..." Ran dijo parando constantemente para respirar. "...te he querido?"   
  
"Ran..." Shinichi susurró suavemente, acercándo la temblorosa mano de Ran a su boca y besándola ligeramente. "Yo...siempre te he querido también."   
  
"¿De verdad?" Ran murmuró en un tono ronco.   
  
Él levantó su otra mano y colocó un mechón de pelo detras de su oreja. "Más que nada en el mundo." Shinichi aseguró dulcemente.   
  
Ella sonrió "Soy tan..." habló con dificultad. "Feliz... de oír eso..."   
  
"Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes...Si solo..." la voz se le quebró en la garganta. Una sola lágrima bajó por su mejilla y él cerró los ojos en frustración.   
  
"Shhhh, No... no es tu culpa." Ella levantó su mano hasta su mejilla secándole la lágrima con el pulgar. "¿Podrías..."   
  
Él apretó su mano en la suya. "¿Si?"   
  
"¿Podrías sonreir... para mí?" Completó la pregunta.   
  
Shinichi afirmó "Por supuesto." Dijo mientras formaba una dulce pero triste sonrisa.   
  
Ella sonrió también "Gracias."   
  
Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar "Yo quería... recordarte así... de es-..." Su voz desapareció, su mano cayó al suelo inerte, sus ojos cerrados y una tranquila expresión en su rostro.   
  
_Esto es un sueño._   
  
Shinichi tembló "¿Ran?...vamos..." su voz asustada "No bromees con esto..." Shinichi acarició su frío rostro en busca de movimiento "Vamos, Ran ¡despierta!"   
  
Comenzó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia caían fuerte sobre su cuerpo. Shinichi supuso que debía de hacer frío pero él no lo sentía, no podía sentirlo porque la rabia le estaba consumiendo por dentro.   
  
_Un sueño.Un sueño.Un sueño._   
  
Los sonidos de la ambulancia sonaron distorsionados en los oídos de Shinichi. "Ran, despierta..." Él llevó a Ran hasta su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. "Ran por favor... despierta..." Las láfrimas caían libremente por su rostro mezcladas con la lluvia.   
  
Dos doctores se le acercaron. La chica en los brazos del joven yacía muerta, mientras mientras el joven la acunaba susurrandola palabras al oído.   
  
_Despierta._   
  
Al ver la escena, los doctores se quedaron paralizados por un momento."¿Sr Kudo? Sr Kudo, tenemos que llevar el cuerpo al depósito de cadáveres..."   
  
_Despierta._   
  
Shinichi ignoró los doctores "Vamos... Ran estas durmiendo ¿verdad? venga..."   
  
Uno de los doctores viendo el estado de aparente autismo del joven alargó la mano para tomar a la chica.   
  
"¡¡¡No la toque!!!" Shinichi gritó. El doctor sió un pequeño salto atrás asustado y por unos momentos ambos se quedaron quietos sin saber muy bien que hacer.   
  
"Esta durmiendo. Despertará en cualquier moemnto." Shinichi les dijo como si estuviera totalmente convencido a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro. Entonces acarició con una mano la mejilla de la joven y la habló como si pudiera oirle "Ran por favor, despierta, estas personas quieren llevarte lejos...Ran se que me oyes...por favor...por favor...despierta..."   
  
_No puedes dejarme Ran... no ahora... no de esta manera... _   
  
"Lo siento. Pero ella ...ya esta-" El otro doctor intentó.   
  
"¡¡No!! ¡¡¡No quiero oirlo!!!¡¡No es verdad!!" Shinichi apretó a Ran con todas sus fuerzas contra sí.   
  
Uno de los doctores afirmó con la cabeza al otro. Y éste tomó un jeringuilla del botiquín que llevaba en la mano. Shinichi solo notó un pinchazo antes de caer al suelo.   
  
Después sólo oscuridad.   


______________

  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo era blanco. Más allá de donde se perdía la vista. Miró hacia todos lados. Nada. Ni siquiera horizonte. Lo cual era imposible.   
  
'¿Dónde estoy?¿Estoy soñando?' Entonces sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos '¡¡¡Ugh!!...¡Mi cabeza va ha estallar!'   
  
Entonces oyó una voz 'Estas dentro de tu mente. Si lo has acertado, estás soñando y tu cabeza te duele por el calmante.' Era estraño, aunque él sabía lo que había dicho la voz es como si sus oídos no lo hubieran oído como si lo hubiera escuchado directamente en su cabeza. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?'   
  
Shinichi miró la figura delante de él...No podría decir con seguridad si era humano pero tenía un par de alas blancas en la espalda. '¿Estaba muerto? pero entonces... ¿Dónde estaba Ran?'   
  
La voz volvió ha hablar 'Ella no está aquí porque tú no estás muerto. Todavía no.'   
  
Shinichi le miró sorprendido "¿Puedes leer mi mente?'   
  
La figura sonrió "Muy inteligente Sr detective."   
  
Shinichi comprendió "¡¿Has visto a Ran?! ¡¿¿está bien??! ¿puedo verla?" Shinichi se estremeció ante la posibiliad de estar con ella otra vez. Estaba inquieto no le gustaba saber donde se encontraba ella ¿estaría herida? ¿tendría miedo?.   
  
La figura negó con la cabeza "Ni siquiera yo puedo verla. Porque su alma está atrapada entre dos mundos. Por un lado ella a muerto y no puede volver al mundo de los vivos, pero por el otro su alma no quiere dejar su mundo, no quiere dejarte..."   
  
Shinichi interrumpió nervioso "Espera, no entiendo nada ¿qué quieres decir con eso?¿Donde está ella?..."   
  
La figura suspiró "Ya te lo he dicho, su alma etá atrapada entre dos mundos. No quiere abandonar su vida anterior y se arriesga a bagar sin rumbo eternamente."   
  
Shinichi volvió a interrumpir "¿Qué? necesito verla, tengo que hablar con ella, si hablamos..."   
  
"De acuerdo."   
  
Shinichi paró bruscamente ante la respuesta de la figura "¿De acuerdo?¿Qué quieres decir por 'de acuerdo'?"   
  
"Un día. Volverás a un día antes del accidente para demostrarla tu amor por ella y que su alma pueda irse en paz." La figura explicó como si fuera algo obvio.   
  
"Eh, eh, eh, eh espera. ¿Estás diciendo que vas ha hacerme retroceder en el tiempo?" El corazón de Shinichi se aceleró ante la posibilidad de poder volver a tener a Ran a su lado.   
  
"Un día." La figura repitió.   
  
"¡¡Eh!! No puedo hacerlo en un día. Necesito por lo menos una semana." Sinichi contestó.   
  
"Dos días."   
  
"Cuatro"   
  
"Tres"   
  
Sinichi se quejó "Tres días no son suficiente. Dame más tiempo. Yo..."   
  
"Tres días. No es negociable. Lo tomas o lo dejas."   
  
Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos.   
  
Entonces Shinichi volvió a hablar "Tres días." Shinichi repitió "Pero... ¿Qué ocurrirá... cuando este día se vuelva a repetir?"   
  
"Tendrás que dejarla marchar." La figura declaró."No se puede cambiar."   
  
_¿Pero Qué-?_   
  
"¡¿¿qué??! ¡¡No lo haré!!" Shinichi explotó "¿¡Esperas que la deje ir tranquilamente!?"   
  
La figura le miró seriamente "Escucha chico. Estas son las normas. Y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas. ¿entiendes?"   
  
"Pero, No puedo-"   
  
"Es el destino. No podrás evitarlo." Él paró por un momento "¿Sigues queriendo los tres días?"   
  
Shinichi contestó casi instantáneamente con determinación "Los quiero."   
  
"Bien entonces ahora volverás en el tiempo al mundo de tres días antes, pero recuerda que sólo tienes tres días. Entonces vendremos a recogerla."   
  
Shinichi se desmalló.   
  
"Ran. Ella para mí es la persona más importante en el mundo entero... Y por eso no importa si tengo que luchar contra Dios, contra el destino... No importa que... No la dejaré morir."   
Prólogo. Final.  
  
Por favor, necesito reviews para seguir. Asi que si te gusta la historia no lo dudes, deja tu opinión!! Es muy importante!!  



End file.
